Matthew Spencer Mason
Matthew "Matt" Mason is a major character in the first, second, third and fourth season. Matt is Tom Mason and Rebecca Mason's youngest son. He has managed to come to terms a bit with what has happened through Art Therapy with Anne Glass. Story Pre-Invasion Matt Mason is the youngest son of Tom Mason. He has a close relationship with his dad and his two older brothers, Ben and Hal. When the aliens invaded, he lost his mother and soon after Ben as well. His father and other brother, Hal, joined up with the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment after these incidents to better protect each other. He is worried constantly that his dad and remaining brother won't come back, and expresses these fears through art work with the rest of the kids at the militia camp. Season 1 "Live and Learn" The morning of the exodus from Boston, Matt is drawing outside while the others are packing, when his father, Tom, sits next to him. Matt asks why they are leaving, and his dad tells him that they are going someplace better. Matt, saddened by this, says its the 8th and asks about his birthday party that was supposed to be tonight. His oldest brother, Hal, jokes around saying take it easy your highness, stinging Matt into a response, saying Hal had a birthday party, and it was after the invasion. Tom reassures his son that they'll do something when they get settled, which mollifies him, as the 2nd Mass begins to move out. Later, after scavenging what's left in a grocery store, Matt worriedly asks his dad repeatedly if he'll be at the meet up location; as Tom volunteered to go back to find supplies. Hal tells him to give it a rest, while Tom continues to reassure him that he will be there. Matt tells him he already knows what he is gong to wish for. Tom inquires what it is, and Matt is hesitant at first, but caves saying he wishes everything would go back to normal, including having his mom and Ben back. His dad hugs him and tells him he wishes that too, and reassures him that it will get better. Hal then offers a high five, but quickly dodges it saying too slow. However Matt quickly high fives his other hand saying Hal's the one who is slow, before moving out with the rest of the civilians. "The Armory" TBA "Prisoner of War" TBA "Grace" TBA "Silent Kill" TBA "Sanctuary (Part 1)" TBA "Sanctuary (Part 2)" TBA "What Hides Beneath" Matt keeps insisting that he can be of more help to the resistance and says that he wants to fight like his father and his brother. He starts to help Uncle Scott in his "laboratory" where they figure out that the Skitters used radio frequencies to communicate, sometime later that would be of great use for the resistance. Matt also helped John Pope in his attempt to figure out how to destroy a Mech. This led Pope and Matt to develop a peculiar relationship in which they mutually taunt each other. In a rare moment of care, Pope tells Matt that he should stop hanging around him and start listening to his father more often. He later tells Matt that this is because he doesn't want him to end up like him. "Mutiny" TBA "Eight Hours" TBA Season 2 "Worlds Apart" TBA "Shall We Gather at the River" TBA "Compass" TBA "Young Bloods" TBA "Love and Other Acts of Courage" TBA "Homecoming" TBA "Molon Labe" TBA "Death March" TBA "The Price of Greatness" TBA "A More Perfect Union" TBA Season 3 "On Thin Ice" TBA "Collateral Damage" TBA "Badlands" TBA "At All Costs" TBA "Search and Recover" TBA "Be Silent and Come Out" TBA "The Pickett Line" TBA "Strange Brew" TBA "Journey to Xilbalba" Matt was sitting under the Liberty Tree when Tom returned. When Tom approached him, Matt told him they waited for him at Mechanicsville and reminded him that he didn’t show. Tom told his sons how he was captured at the Pickett’s farm. Matt asked why they didn’t just kill him, Tom said it wasn’t part of their plan and they brought him to a tower. Matt asked if that’s where they took Anne and Lexi, Tom said yes. Ben asked if they were ok and with him. Tom told them they weren’t, Matt asked if they were ok, Tom told them they weren’t. Hearing this, Matt felt there was nothing left; Tom told Matt they still had each other. Tom told him to take the pain he was felling and use it, that they were going to go after Karen. He said they’d grieve for Anne and Lexi when Karen was dead. After the second bombing, Matt figured if they went through the storm drains maybe Ben could hear the people below better, he and Ben told Weaver who told them to do that. Later when he and Ben get down to the storm drain, Matt said he was worried, Ben said he was worried too that the others might be dead. Matt said maybe that wouldn’t be so bad, since Tom had changed, Matt believed Karen did something to him. Ben said Matt would change too if that happened to him. Matt said Ben was the only one Karen couldn’t kill, Ben said he could die just like anyone. Matt said that whatever would happen, Ben would be there to see it, that it wasn’t up to Ben who lived and died. Later when Hal responded to them, Matt told Ben to stay there while he went to get Weaver and a crew to help. "Brazil" TBA Season 4 "Ghost in the Machine" Matt, along with the 2nd Mass are on their way to Charleston, as he walks up the hill with his father, Ben picks him up and carries him. As they reach the top of the hill he sees Charleston, and then the beamers coming at them. It is unknown where Matt disappeared to as they scatter, Lyle ends up finding Matt and tries to bring him back to the group but Lyle is killed when he runs into the Obelisk. As Tom is injured lying on the grass, he tells Matt to run. Some time during the four months that the 2nd Mass is separated, Matt was captured and brought to a re-education camp. Matt, sits next to Mira as they watch a video about the Espheni, after the video is finished, the students are told to line up. When Kent asks a question to one of the that he cannot answer about parents, Mira interrupts and says that the Skitters killed her parents. Kent, after speaking to Mira, approaches Matt and asks him why did he let Mira step out of line. Outside, Matt walks up to her and tells her that she cannot act like that as she will be sent out on a bus, Mira responds by saying that she doesn't want to be here. Matt explains to her that this is a re-education camp to brainwash kids into becoming soldiers or spy's, and Mira responds by saying like Rolfe from the Sound of Music. Matt tells her to meet him at his dorm, with a few other students at 8pm. During the meeting at the dorm, Matt explains his plan to screw over the guys working for the Espheni. "The Eye" Matt gets a message from Skip to meet at the dorm room after Lunch at the same time as before, he does so and while walking he holds Mira's hand, and says it's not against the rules; then is soon kissed by her. He enters the dorm room with Mira, however Skip and the other kids are not there, and Matt tells Mira to leave. Kent soon enters and tells Matt that Skip graduated and he will have a new roommate. "Exodus" Matt witnesses a few days later, Sheila bringing in her parents, who are later taken to be mutated. Mira, wanting to escape steals a wire cutter, and when telling Matt lies about taking them, as he tells her that they will know if someone has taken them. She tells Matt that she needs to leave, as she won't be able to hold out much longer and that she doesn't want to end up like Sheila, Matt replies that he used to be like her, but stayed strong and didn't break. During the night, Mira hides the wire cutters under an empty bed that is next to Matt's, and in the morning when Kent walks in demanding for the cutters, Matt takes the fall for her, then is told by Kent that they learning will be more painful, then is taken to an unspecified location. "Evolve or Die" Matt, who is locked in a dark room, is visited by Kent who brings him a tray of with soup and glass of water on it, as he thinks that Matt may be hungry. Kent tells Matt that he wouldn't be down here if he had thought he didn't potential. Matt asks Kent what he wants, in which he replies that he wants to know who else was part of Matt's escape plan. The two argue about the Espheni, and after the argument Kent hands Matt a journal, to write down who was part of the escape plan. Later, when Tom breaks into the camp, he is led to Matt by his girlfriend Mira. When the alarms go off, Matt tried to pick the lock of the door, but is soon interrupted when Kent enters the room, the two argue and Kent pulls a gun out on Matt. Matt pushes the gun away but is soon overpowered in the struggle, and Kent puts him in a headlock; but soon after Tom walks in, pushes Kent to the wall and repeatedly punches him in the face, but is told to stop by Matt, who walks up to his father and hugs him, then Mira. He gets to the skirts of the camp, but cannot escape as a skitter guard is patrolling the gate. Mira provides a distraction, saying that she owes him one, letting Tom and Matt escape the camp. The next morning, after Matt fell asleep in the forest, Weaver said to Tom what happened to him, then was greeted by Matt who hugged him. "Mind Wars" Hiking through the bush to Cochise's shelter, Tom finds a rabbit, and puts his sights on it, before Matt pushes his pistol down, saying they don't need it that much. Right after Weaver and Cochise arrive and they start heading back to the shelter. Tom and Matt head inside the shelter, and Tom marks the map to the directions left by Hal. Matt who is tinkering with the radio, tunes into Lourdes' loop message. Tom and Matt soon hear a noise, hide behind a desk and see a Skitter and the burnt overlord Scorch walk into the room. Tom and Matt make their way through the shelter, hiding behind cover and escape alive. The two reconnect with Cochise and Weaver, and Cochise says that he must leave to find his squad, then hands Weaver a rifle. They hike through the terrain to Chinatown, and on the way they find two survivors camped out, Nick Phillips and Cooper Marshall. They sit down at a campsite, and during the night Tom and Weaver speak to Nick, and Matt sits with Aaron and the two talk. Tom and Weaver later decide to sleep, but as the two are wary of Nick and Aaron, they use one of their tactics to provide that they survive the night, and Tom takes watch on the road. Weaver and Matt who stuffed there sleeping bags, are sitting in the forest; later the two witness Cooper unloading a clip into there sleeping bags, and Nick and Cooper capture Tom, to trade to the Espheni. Matt and Weaver follow Tom's trail that he creates by dragging his foot in the dirt. Matt starts walking ahead of Weaver, but is soon stopped and Weaver has a talk with him, about anger. After arriving to where Tom is captured, Weaver lines his scope up with Cooper's leg to injure him, however Matt asks to take the shot. Weaver hands Matt the rifle, and Matt tries shooting Cooper, but breaks down and apologizes to Weaver. Later after Nick and Cooper argue, Cooper shoots and kills Nick after learning that he traded in his family, and when Cooper aims his gun at Tom he is shot and killed by Weaver. Later that day, at a new campsite, Matt asks his father why Cooper shot his brother, and Tom replies that they weren't real brothers, as it doesn't matter what blood you share, it's about if they look out for each other. "Door Number Three" TBA "Saturday Night Massacre" TBA "A Thing With Feathers" TBA "Til Death Do Us Part" TBA "Drawing Straws" TBA Appearances Quotes *To Pope: "Whats it like having hair like a girl?" *On the old website: "My dad told me to write down what it's like here now. I said he knows what it's like because he's here with me so he said to pretend I'm writing a letter to Mom. But she can't read because she's dead. The skitters got her just like everybody else who isn't here anymore. Lourdes says my mom is in heaven watching over me, so maybe she can read letters in heaven too. So if you're reading this Mom I miss you a lot" Trivia *As of A Thing With Feathers Matt was the last Mason to hit Pope. *Matt was briefly in a relationship with Mira. However, she was ultimately brainwashed and betrayed him along with several other members of the 2nd Mass, thus ending their relationship. Gallery 21834_013_0061_r_0.jpg 21834_013_0069_r.jpg Falling Skies Season 2 - 1.jpg Fallingskiesepisode209620x349.jpg FallingSkies3.jpg Falling-Skies 5 Cast PH-Frank-Ockenfels 20667 001 0205 R.jpg Cast.jpg 635070.jpg Fall2.jpg Matt_Mason.png Matt 452.jpg Matt 451.jpg Mira&MattS4.PNG Mira&Matt.PNG 401-Matt.jpg Matt 113.jpg Matt 112.jpg Matt 111.jpg Tom and Matt S4.jpg Mira and Matt.jpg Mira, Weaver, Tom.jpg Ben, Hal, and Matt, STM.jpg Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Teenager Category:2nd Mass Members Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Category:Fighter Category:Living Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans